


His Peace

by fangirlcamryn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Best Couple, F/M, Fluff, Name spoilers, extreme fluff, i love 707 ok, origionally from my tumblr, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcamryn/pseuds/fangirlcamryn
Summary: 707 had never been so happy.
She was the light of his life.
And together, they made something beautiful.
(origionally posted on outdoorsymayor tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am outdoorsymayor on tumblr, where I first posted this.
> 
> My first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy the 707 fluff~ leave some feedback!!

Saeyoung never believed that he could be this happy.

For the longest time, he didn’t believe that he deserved any love. But now, he was pressed up against the love of his life, legs tangled together under the bed sheets, never wanting to separate.

When he was younger, all he wanted was to escape the mess he called his parents and be at peace with Searan. His childhood left scars so big yet so concealed. He never knew the kind, protective love of a father or the warm, caring embrace of a mother. 

But, she made up for all of that. She somehow managed to hack her way through the security system encasing his heart, even as he built up more and more defense.

He was no match for her…her and the love she surrounded him with.

He would do anything for her, and he knew she would do just the same for him. He may have saved her from the bomb, but she saved him from himself.

His cheeks were pink, mouth stuck in a wide smile, eyes locked on the bundle cradled in his beautiful wife’s arms. Their child, only days old, was the best mixture of the happy couple. Bright, lively, yellow eyes that held so much emotion, soft, fluffy brown hair, and a mile that melt his heart.

Of course, he was scared that he wouldn’t be a good enough father for their baby, but she just gave him a long passionate kiss and smiled. Every time she graced him with a kiss, he could feel his body shiver. Oh how he loved her. He loved her so much.

“He’s amazing..” she said, letting out a content sigh.

“Yeah…you both are,” he whispered.  
Saeyoung found his peace. And he would never let it go.


End file.
